


Departures

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:44:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20101150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Departures

Departures 

I had turned to go, but had not gone;  
you stood in the porch, I in the street,  
debating the propriety of whims. 

> I feel quite whimsical, you said.  
I could get up and leave now,  
I could be gone tomorrow. 

Have a good life then, I said,  
the pavement cool and rough beneath my feet,  
wind rustling through the trees and in my hair. 

> When I was seventeen, you said,  
I loved someone. We quarreled on the phone.  
She hung up, thinking we would meet next day,  
and mend our breach.  
She did not know that I would leave that night,  
leave the quarrel and our love unfinished,  
hanging. 

The wind blew cold against my shoulder,  
and I knew I could not take the risk  
for you might leave that night,  
leave me and my love unfinished,  
hanging. 

Have a good life then, I said,  
and turned to go, and left,  
pavement cold and sharp beneath my feet,  
wind tearing at my hair. 

June 20, 1979


End file.
